Sirens and Deathberries
by BERSER-CAR
Summary: She had been in Karakura town for a year. Before that, she couldn't remember anything at all. She was fine with not having any memories, but then an indecent involving one of her classmates starts a slow return of who she was. But why do they seem so... disjointed? As if someone took pieces from two different puzzles and tried making a picture out of them? Not an OC.


Well, i was bored once again and decided to publish the first chapter of a story i probably won't finish...

In fact, i would be surprised if i even got to chapter 3 with this...

Tite kubo owns this

* * *

He leveled his gaze upon the class.

'I shouldn't have to deal with this...' He thought.

Behind him, the name 'Satoshi Yamamoto' was written extremely neatly in chalk, and a nice, thick stack of text books stood single file towards the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and shifted his glasses into a more comfortable position by pushing up the bridge of the ocular item.

He had been a teacher at Tokyo University. He was a prestigious professor... So why in the world was he teaching a high school class? Oh, that's right... he had been rejected by every other school he had sent an application to...Except this one.

At first, it had infuriated him. However, once he had calmed down, he weighed his options and took the teaching position all the way out here, in the sticks.

At first, he had tried to reconcile the situation. It's only a bunch of high school brats. He had dealt with the scum of classrooms and the most troublesome of students during his tenure at Tokyo University, so he had assumed that these high school kids would be nothing he couldn't handle.

That changed when he walked in and he took in every single last student in the room.

Yup. No doubt about it. A bunch of hooligans. No good bunch of delinquents.

Oh, he could see the good eggs in this class, but they were by far outnumbered by the bad ones.

In the corner, he spotted a practical giant of a man, with dark skin and shaggy hair. He had probably been held back quite a few times as he should have already been in college by now. He was going to be a problem.

The there was a girl with short messy hair and a tough look on her face. Probably one of those female gang leaders that went around terrorizing the pure and innocent children and women that walked the streets. He knew her type though. He would give her the benefit of the doubt and prove herself otherwise, as he would never accuse an impressionable high school girl of such a thing.

His eyes drifted to the back of the class, where he spotted two students trying to be sneaky by whispering to each other and not turning to face the other. Octopus heads, the both of them. Obviously perverts, as he had seen the look of lust the two were giving to certain females of the room. Fixing their act up would be slow going.

Then came the obvious delinquents. In one corner of the classroom was an extremely rough looking blonde teenager with piercings on his face. He knew how to deal with his kind though. It would simply take quite a bit of effort.

Penultimately, came the reason he was afraid of this class. He was at the very front, looking extremely neat and holding a pencil as if he were waiting to take notes. Satoshi probably wouldn't have even known if he was a problem child, except that said student gave two obvious hints as to his true colors. One, he had an intense glare in his eyes. He had only seen those eyes on the most hardened of criminals and the worst of the worst back at Tokyo University, so that was one giveaway. The other was his blinding orange hair.

He knew this type of delinquent. They were exceedingly rare, and only popped up in exceedingly delinquent heavy areas. This delinquent was a smart delinquent. By day, he was smart, studious, kind even, if he felt like it. At night though, at night... These delinquents were running illegal fight rings, smuggling illegal substances, and crossing the street without following proper guidelines. He would be wary of this one.

Finally, in the back, snoozing away as if there wasn't a care in the world was a girl who had her rather long legs perched up on a desk and leaning back in her chair with the chair resting against a wall. On her rather prodigious bosom, probably the largest in the class, rested an open book, as if sitting on a shelf. On her head, in contrast to her dark skin, rested a mop of dirty blonde hair, with an almost dark green tint to it in certain places. She was also wearing a ragged dark blue scarf.  
Usually, he tended to give women the benefit of the doubt, but he could feel the waves of non-law abiding citizenry rolling off her. He had met people of her disposition before. Quiet. Strong. The loner type. But, all one had to do was show her her place, which in this case was under him, and continue to assert ones superiority until she broke and became one of his wonderful students.

And once he had leverage on one student, then they would all topple like dominoes...

It was time to introduce himself...

"Good morning class." He held his arms behind his back and straightened himself while continuing to gaze upon the class with a dead and condescending look. "My name is Satoshi Yamamoto. Although today is my first day here at this academy, I hope to get to know all of you a little bit better by the end of the year."

Ha. A lie if he ever told one. Still, better to use every asset he had to gain their trust.

"I expect you to refer to me as sensei and to follow school rules as well as my own. I will give only one warning, and if that is not obeyed, then an immediate referral to the principal followed by probable expulsion. Do I make myself clear?"

A round of 'hai sensei' went around the room. Good, at least they have some modicum of discipline. Although that may disappear soon if it truly was discipline and not a coordinated effort to put me off guard.

"Now, depending on how you behave, we could have some fun occasionally, or we could run a military training camp. It all depends on you." He spotted a few tense looks. Good. "And with that all said and done, I welcome you to class 1-B. I'll take attendance now, so please correct me if I get your names wrong."

He went down the list, carefully trying to place the names to the faces he had made sure to remember in his head.

Eventually, his eyes glanced over the name Ichigo Kurosaki.

He heard the sound of a 'here' from the front row. His eyes moved from the paper to the orange haired kid from before.

'Ichigo Kurosaki... So that's his name?' He thought.

He would deal with strawberry later; right now he had a class to teach.

He eventually reached the bottom of the list where he came upon a strange conundrum. There was a name at the bottom, but it had no last name. Perhaps there was a typo?

"Rei?" He called out.

No answer.

"Rei."

Still none.

The orange haired one flicked a hand towards the back of the classroom towards the sleepy one. So, they knew each other. Troublesome.

He turned to face orange boy. "Kurosaki, correct?" Kurosaki nodded. "What is Rei's last name?"

He shrugged. "I don't know sensei. Last year she didn't give out a last name either and everyone referred to her as Rei."

He most likely knew, but was simply conspiring to keep it hidden. By calling her by her first name, it showed he respected her. He was not going to bow down to her level.

He took a piece of chalk from his pocket and tossed it with pin point precision towards her face.

Let it be known that Satoshi Yamamoto was not an average chalk thrower. His chalk throws could go as fast as 60 miles an hour and be thrown with pinpoint accuracy, causing even the most level headed of people to be caught off guard. Because of his throws, however, he used a very special kind of chalk that was extremely brittle and tended to explode into dust when thrown fast enough as to not harm more than necessary.

He had expected the chalk to hit her in the forehead. He had expected the chalk to explode and embarrass her in front of the class so he could take advantage of the situation.

What had happened instead was the girl, with her eyes still closed, had snatched the missile out of the air while it was only a few inches from her face, and then throw it back towards him with the same accuracy and force he had thrown it at.

'What?!' Was the only thought he could come up with before a loud thunk sounded and a cloud of yellow chalk dust surrounded his face.

As soon as the cloud settled down, he saw that the girl had reached into her bag which was resting next to her chair, her eyes still closed, and was now taking a small black book out of it.

"Satoshi Yamamoto..." Her voice sounded out. "Born: January 21. Age: 33. Blood type: AB. Height: 5' 10". weight: 155 pounds. black hair and black eyes. Place of residence: Tokyo. Likes: Sake, rules, winning, and women. Dislikes: loud noises, delinquents, old men, and being humiliated."

'Dammit! How dare she reveal such personal information?! How did she even get that information anyway?!' He thought to himself.

The black book, which had been held in front of her face, was now closed. She tossed the book on the table under her feet and he could now take a good look at the piercing gold eyes that she had.

"Recently disbarred from Tokyo university for unknown reasons. Was accepted as a teacher here as a last resort because no school would accept a disbarred professor. Real reasons for disbarment include an in school gambling ring, excessive punishments on the student body, and sexual harassment charges brought up by the female population. Should I go on?"

"Huh? Ah... Wah?" He was befuddled. Where had she gotten this? He had made sure that all of those had been covered up in time. The only reason he was removed was because he gave a negative reputation to the school because of all the rumors surrounding him. So how could one girl in the middle of nowhere find out all of this?

"Ground rules: One: don't bother me. Ever. Two: don't pull any of that shit here, or I release this information. If you don't care if I release this, trust me, I still have more. Three: don't try to bother anyone else in this class either." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

'That... That bitch! I knew she was bad when I saw her, but to actually think she can try and order me around...' He took a deep breath. 'Still, she apparently has information on me. I'm a teacher though. No one will believe her if she says any of that stuff in that book of hers... However just in case...'

He slowly walked around his desk and walked up the isle towards her.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, or what you are talking about, but you have caused a disruption in my teaching schedule by revealing both some very private information such as my age and what I like as well as throwing chalk at me. I will however," he picked up the book that had been resting at her feet on the table, "Be confiscating this until further notice in case this does have information on other students which would affect their learning. Am I clear?"

She continued to sleep.

"Good. Now-" Her eyes opened.

"No"

She lifted one of her legs into the air and held it there for a second. Then, she quickly brought down the hammer of god onto the desk where she had been resting her other leg on, splitting it in half.

"Please repeat it to my face."

'She... She just split a desk in half... With a downward kick?!'

Satoshi Yamamoto had seen his fair share of delinquents in his time, but none had threatened him like the girl before him. What was currently happening usually happened in reverse. He was the one that made the threats. He was the one that gathered the information and blackmailed others. But she did it so blatantly... He wasn't going to stand for this!

"Oh and by the way..." She stood up, towering above him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She said she doesn't miss you..."

'She... She doesn't miss me? What?' He didn't know anyone that would miss him... In fact, the only one that would be- 'no, no no no no no! That's a lie! She's dead!'

"It's true." She had read his thoughts! How!? "I'll let you think it over while you sleep."

Wait, what did she just say?

"Good night."

His body slumped into hers, which she caught and put on the floor.

"You know, you didn't have to do that..."

The woman currently resting on the floor ignored him.

"Listen, I know they told you that he wasn't the person he seemed to be, but blatant blackmail and intimidation won't solve all your problems. He won't let this down." He moved to a position next to her. "If you keep using the same tactics you keep using..."

She took a bookmark from her bag which was resting next to her and placed it in her book. Following that, she lowered the scarf from her mouth and sighed. "It's worked so far, hasn't it?"

"But it won't work forever, and it won't work on everyone." he looked up. "I suppose I'll let it slide today. But you still have to stop distancing yourself from everyone by doing the same things to them. You have to let someone get close to you eventually. It's not good trying to keep everything all bottled up..."

She let out a breathe that sounded suspiciously like laugh. "Like you are one to talk. The only ones you really talk to are Chad and your family."

"Hey, I'm talking to you to, aren't I?"

"We only met because of necessity. I wouldn't have cared if you didn't bother showing up after that... Plus, I don't even talk to you that much anyway."

He smirked. "You call at the very least once a day not that much? Well, I guess with that uncle of yours, once a day seems quite small. Plus, trying to get yourself killed on a daily basis is enough of a reason for me to try and show up."

Gold eyes met brown. "I could've handled it."

"Yeah right. I saw you that day. You certainly weren't all right." He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "You certainly changed a lot since a year ago, huh? You used to be my height and your hair used to be pure blonde..."

"Whatever... People change over time. I changed."

"Liar. You haven't changed at all. Sure, you got taller and your hair changed color, but you still refuse to talk to anyone and you're still a pervert."

She lifted her closed book. "Oh, taking a liking to my books now are you? You sure you don't want to read one? I'm sure a prude like you would have a field day with these..."

He shoved his hand in her direction. "I still don't understand how someone as monotonous as you can read stuff like that in public. It's indecent."

"It's interesting." She paused. "Plus it's fun to see people's reactions when they realize exactly what it is I'm reading. I remember yours quite well..."

"Laugh at me, will you?" He chuckled. "Anyway, just came up here to tell you that classes ended five minutes ago."

"You could've have just told me that instead of giving me the lecture."

"Then you wouldn't have started talking to me." He looked up at the sky. "The sky is blue today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is..." She stared at the clear skies above."It's nice today. Perfect day to just sleep all day... Slight breeze, warm air, not to noisy..."

"See? If I hadn't gotten you talking first, you never would have answered my question." He inhaled a breath of fresh air. "You want to just lay up here for a minute before we head out?"

"..." She continued to look unfocused towards the heavens. "That would be nice..."

"I'll get you some flowers tomorrow, okay?"

Rei was currently leaning against a wall, reading her book. Her acquaintance had just finished annihilating a group of skateboarders who decided it was a good idea to try and knock over a tribute to the dead while in his presence.

"Thank you so much for your help mister..." The spirit of a young girl floated opposite to him, one who she had heard had died recently. "Oh, and thank you too, miss!"

"..." She really didn't have much to say. Most of the work was done by her comrade with the orange hair. All she really did was kick them back towards him when they tried to run away without setting the vase back up after they had knocked it down. She decided in the end to just settle with a nod.

"I hope you find your way to Heaven safely." He turned to face the tall woman. "I suppose it's time we part now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Again, she found it easier to just nod. She tossed him his bag and headed south while he went west.

She was rather intrigued by the person named Kurosaki Ichigo. Although they had first met under certain... Questionable... Circumstances, he was genuinely a good person, although he tended to distance himself from others if they got too close for comfort. When she had first met him during school one year ago, she really didn't think much of him. Maybe it was because she was too busy trying to set up her little blackmail ring, but back then, he really didn't appear anything more than a person that had been mistaken one too many times for a delinquent for his hair.

That changed after they had their first real meeting. Although she hated to admit it, he helped her out of a sticky situation and they had gotten onto speaking terms, or at least her version of speaking terms. Said terms were usually just a nod here and there.

Of course, then he became involved in her private life after a series of rather odd coincidences (she didn't believe it was a coincidence at all) and so he learned where she lived and he learned where he lived.

She still found it funny when they had both showed up to school with ruffled clothes and everyone had thought that they had been secretly dating and had finally come out of the closet with their supposed relationship. It had taken him quite a while to quiet those rumors down, although there were still a few...

After that, she supposed that they were on friendly terms, if by friendly one meant 'help each other when necessary and occasionally have a conversation if both parties consented to talking.'

Then he found out that she could see ghosts.

She couldn't always see ghosts, like a certain someone claims they always could. When she first entered the schooling system, she couldn't sense spirits at all.

It was after she had her growth spurt and had met Ichigo that occasionally she would feel a... Strangeness in the air. As if something was there but she couldn't quite grasp it. It was a rare occurrence at first, which she just attributed to other things such as trees or cats, but then it started happening more often.

Then her hair started to generate random dark green highlights and she started seeing blurry shapes. This eventually led to seeing full blown ghosts.

She blamed Kurosaki for the development. Not that she really cared about seeing ghosts. In fact, it was useful on occasion, usually for gathering information and intimidation purposes. However, occasionally it got on her nerves. Especially those perverted spirits who tried to touch her inappropriately. She wouldn't normally care if such a thing were to occur, but they tended to be extremely distracting when doing perverted activities and that usually interfered with her sleeping or reading. No one tried to stop her sleeping of reading.

After Kurosaki had found out, although he hasn't really pushed it, he had started trying to strike up a conversation more often than usual. They walked home together more often, and occasionally they had a conversation that was longer than just a few brief sentences.

She looked up from her book and found that she had arrived at her destination, which was a small little candy shop that was completely empty.

She walked into the store, took a deep breath and kicked directly to her right.

"Ara ara, Rei-chan, no need to get violent..." To her right, a blonde haired man with a stripped bucket hat held her kick back with a metal fan he was holding. "Why must you be so cruel to your uncle?"

"You're not my uncle, you creepy idiot." She put her leg down. "We're not related in the slightest."

"Oh that's cold..." He frowned when he looked at his fan. "That's the tenth fan you destroyed this week. Maybe you could tone it down a little? As a humble shop keeper, I do not make enough money to buy all the fans you go through..."

"Maybe next time you should dodge instead of block."

He smiled behind his bent fan. "I'll see what I can do!"

Deciding to ignore him, she reached down into her bust and pulled out a small brown package the size of a granola bar. She threw it at his face.

He caught it without trying. "Ah! Rei! Don't do that with merchandise! I can't have it be damaged before it's even on the shelves!" He scrutinized the box closely. "Who will I force to pay for it then?!"

"I got you what you wanted. Do you have my pay?"

He strolled over to behind the counter. "Yup! Got it right here!" He held up a bit of money and two small books. "Here you go~~!"

She snatched the objects out of his hand and quickly placed them in her bag. She then turned around to leave, but was stopped by the man behind the counter.

"What do you want, Urahara?"

He narrowed his eyes. She knew that he was being serious.

"Just want to let you know... Be careful, alright?"

Although she disliked being in his presence for any time longer than necessary and she viewed him as an annoyance, she did listen to his advice, especially when she knew he was serious.

She nodded.

She shifted her shoulder so that his hand slid of her, and then she left.

"That girl... She is going to be so much trouble..." He rubbed his chin. "Especially if she remembers..."

She entered her apartment, removing her shoes before she entered the dark hallway. She briefly searched for the light switch, before eventually flipping it and brightening the hallway.

The next room was also quickly brightened with the flipping of another switch, revealing a very Spartan room, with a living room kitchenette combo with a door to the right of it and a hardwood floor. There was a single couch with a glass table in front of it and a small TV that was covered in dust opposite to it. An opened window revealed the setting sun. Directly next to the window was a bookcase, filled with a multitude of books.

She quickly walked over to the couch and lied down, tired from the day's events. She removed her bag from her shoulder and placed it next to her. Now that she was home, she decided to become a slight bit more comfortable by removing most of her clothing except for her blouse, which she loosened because it was slightly constricting, and the bare essentials before tossing the rest into a pile beside her feet on the floor.

She wanted to sleep, but, of course, certain annoyances must be taken care of first.

She lazily reached in to her bag, not bothering to actually look through the bag for her work. She pulled out the stuff she received from Urahara as those had been resting on top, as well as the book which she had been reading today.

She pulled out a notebook and opened it up, attempting to go through the information inside to see if this notebook was actually part of today's workload. However, she noticed something a bit strange with the notebook in question.

It was not in her handwriting.

She looked at the book a bit closer and realized that said notebook belonged to Kurosaki.

Thinking that perhaps they had mixed up their notebooks in class, she went onto the next one.

Said notebook was also Kurosaki's.

'I must have given my bag to Kurosaki by mistake...' She thought. 'Meh. I'll just give him his bag tomorrow and-'

Then she thought about what was actually in her bag.

'Dammit. I left all of my books in their... Including that one...' She thought back to her small black blackmail book. 'Although I doubt he would go through it, I can't risk it...'

She sighed.

"Guess I'm going to Kurosaki's..."

She wasn't really sure what she was expecting when she knocked on the door, but what she did find somehow did not surprise her in the slightest.

She had gotten dressed in some casual wear, which consisted of jeans and a blue shirt with a shark on it in the shape of a zero and headed off in the direction of her orange haired friend's house. She had been to his house before, so it was easy enough to get to, but she had never gone inside or met his family before. She had heard about Kurosaki's father in passing before, but she thought he was exaggerating slightly with his description of him.

As it turned out, he was right on the money with his personality.

At first, he had greeted her formally and with the air of a carefree adult, but as soon as she had mentioned his son and how they were acquaintances, he reverted to the mind of a preschooler.

"Oh Masaki, our son has finally found himself a girlfriend~~~!" She continued to observe from the door as he cried in front of a poster of a woman. "You must be so proud that he finally got someone all to himself!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics and walked in, nodding in the direction of Kurosaki's siblings, who were eating dinner without much care as to their father.

In the few seconds that she had taken her eyes off of him, he had appeared directly in front of her, looking up into her face wit stars in his eyes.

"I can see it now! A wedding, your own house together, grandchildren!" He twirled in place. "I can see the cake I'll make for the wedding right now! Ichigo and-"

He seemed perplexed by something. "I'm sorry, I do not believe I asked you your name, marvelous young lady. Would you mind giving it to me?"

Rei thought back to those very few times that Ichigo had mentioned his father and thought about the proper way to end the situation as quickly as possible.

After her brief moment in thought, she did the one thing that always seemed to work in every situation. She kicked him in the face.

His body spiraled into the wall with the large poster on it, landing in a heap on the floor in front of it.

"Where is Ichigo?"

The grown man was now weeping in front of the poster once more. "Oh Masaki, what did I ever do to have my son have a girlfriend that was so violent?"

The sister with the black hair answered her question."He's upstairs, in his room, it's the second door on the left."

She nodded and ascended the flight of stairs.

She reached ichigo's room, and opened it a smidgen before stopping once she saw the scene inside.

Kurosaki was on the floor in an extremely strange position, with his arms stuck behind his back as if they were held there by super glue. Opposite to him was some kind of samurai cosplayer of sorts, who was currently talking about burials and spirits while holding up a sketchbook.

They hadn't noticed her peering in, so she decided to stay back and watch.

"In this world, there are two types of spirits. One is called a plus, which are the common types of ghosts you see floating around. The other type, hollows, eat other spirits, both good and bad. These are your evil spirits."

'So Kurosaki finally managed to attract some sort of exorcist to his house or something?' She thought. 'It makes a small amount of sense, although not much...'

"As a shinigami, I have two main jobs. One is to guide souls to soul society." She was slightly skeptical of the shindigs I claim, but she had managed to take down Ichigo... "The other is to extinguish hollows"

"Any questions so far?" Knowing Kurosaki, he would probably answer in a way that would cause the ire of the shinigami across from him to fall upon him.

"Why do your drawings suck so much?"

Yup. Exactly like him.

This resulted in him getting his own marker 'stache.

I chuckled slightly at the sight, which apparently was enough for the door to creak.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo turned around to face the door by making a swimming motion with his legs. "Rei?! What the hell are you doing here?! How long were you standing there?!"

She pointed to the bag on her shoulder. "Your bag was mixed with mine. I want it back." She tilted her head. "It seems you are busy with your cosplayer girlfriend. I'll just take my stuff and leave then..."

"Oh, and since she pulled out that crappy sketchbook of hers."

She went over to where she saw her bag and picked it up, dropping off his bag at the same time. She turned on her heal to leave, but was stopped by the supposed shinigami's voice.

"Wait a second, you can see me too?" She looked over her shoulder at the short person on the floor.

"You are the midget cosplayer, aren't you?"

"I'm not a cosplayer! I'm a shinigami!" She huffed. "And I'm not that short..."

Rei shook her head. "I'll be taking my leave-"

She was interrupted by Kurosaki, who had a rather stunned look on his face. "Hey, midget, Rei! Did you hear that scream just now?"

She raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard anything of the sort. However, an instant later, a warbled, albeit filtered cry met her ears. She raised an eyebrow and turned to the shinigami, whose eyes had widened considerably.

"A hollow..."

"Wait, you mean those evil spirits you were hunting?!" Ichigo said, slightly panicked.

She nodded, her eyes looking towards the door. "Yes, I was hunting a hollow before you interrupted me, but I lost track of it when I came near here..."

A loud crashing noise emanated from downstairs, inciting panic in the group inside the room.

"Dammit, Yuzu! Karin!" He ran past both the shinigami and Rei, finally managing to free his hands from whatever bonds tied them together.

Not wanting to be held responsible if the idiot got himself hurt, she followed him outside his room along with the shinigami.

She did not even walk two steps before she saw Ichigo prop his bloodied sister up against a wall and run down the stairs in haste.

She ran up to her, making sure she was okay and checking her vital organs for any severe damage. Once she had determined that all of the wounds she had received were non-life threatening, she let her speak.

"Please... Help Ichigo... Please... He went to go save Yuzu, but I don't think he can..."

She went down the stairs, observing the scene from the bottom of the stairs. The room, which had been a nice, peaceful scene earlier, was now in shambles. Tables and chairs were broken, lying haphazardly around the room. She spied Ichigo's father in the corner in a pool of his own blood, lying parallel to the floor against the wall, causing her to forget about Ichigo for the moment and rush over to him to make sure he was still breathing.

Before she was able to reach him, however, she heard the howl again, although this time it was clear and incredibly loud due to how close it sounded.

Turning in the direction of the sound, she spotted Kurosaki with a bat, starring out a hole in the side of his home. On the other side was something that she could only describe as a monster.

It was humanoid in shape, with short, stout legs and a fish shaped head with a mask over it. It had black, key-shaped marks covering its torso and legs. Right in its chest was a large hole, probably large enough for a tire to fit in. However, the worst part was that within the grasp of its long, white arms was Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.

It raised its arms to attack him.

Although she wouldn't describe herself as the kindest person in the world, she would be damned if she let someone she knew get hurt on her watch, so she rushed forward to push Kurosaki out of the way.

She did not manage to make it out unscathed.

She sailed into the back wall of the Ichigo's abode as the hollow managed to land a glancing blow to her upper right torso, dislocating it and more than likely fracturing or even breaking the bones in her right shoulder.

She grunted from the pain. Her vision was starting to blur around the edges from the impact from the wall, but she breathed in deeply to try and bring some oxygen to her brain.

Ignoring the pain from her arm for the moment, she turned to face where she had sent Ichigo, only to see the shinigami from earlier slice off its arm in order to save him from a follow up blow, also freeing Yuzu from its grasp, which she had failed to see earlier.

She relaxed slightly, deciding that the shinigami was actually somewhat competent. However, instead of finishing it off, she turned around to face him, ignoring the hollow for a brief second.

That was enough time for the monster to reattach its lost arm and knock the girl into the wall.

She had tried to force her body to move, but she found herself stuck to the floor because of pain. She had to go and save them, but she... She had absolutely nothing to fight against the monster with, except her own body. A body which could do no harm to it and refused to obey her.

She saw the monster raise its head.

She had to move.

Time slowed to her perception.

She saw the head moved in for its next meal.

She saw the shinigami, which had been knocked in lot the wall, rushed forward to protect him.

In that split second, she knew that if the shinigami sacrificed herself to protect the idiot, then there would be no way for any of them to survive tonight.

She ignored the pain and attempted to stand. She only had one shot, and only one shot to do this. There would be no other alternative.

She knew it was futile, but she ran forward. Ran with all her might towards the doomed scene.

She had to make it. She had to.

She made one final push with her legs, an arm stretched out.

She blinked.

Something solid collided with her open palm.

She opened her eyes to see herself shoving the shinigami out of the way, the hollow near inches from both of them.

Then, time seemed to return to its normal speed and the hollow chomped down on both her left arm and the shinigami's right shoulder.

She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but it didn't matter as she somehow had made it. The shinigami could finish it from here, although she wasn't sure how well she could function without her right arm.

She didn't have any more time to think as the hollow yanked them off the ground within its clenched teeth and tossed the both of them into the nearby wall.

With her task done, she collapsed unconscious.

Urahara looked upon the chaos before him.

The street was cracked and broken in places. The wall that ran along the houses was shattered in a few places, and one home in particular suffered heavy structure damage.

In front of him, two people in shinigami clothes, one kneeling in front of the unconscious other, were in the middle of the carnage.

"Well well Ms. shinigami, it seems as though you've made quite the mess."

The black haired shinigami quickly turned her head in his direction, hefting a sword in his general direction with her uninjured arm.

"Whoa whoa... No need to become violent. I'm just the local shinigami supply shop keeper." He aimed his cane towards the in unconscious orange haired shinigami on the floor. "But what do we have here..."

The female shinigami winced. She had attempted to give some of her shinigami powers to the boy she had met in order to save both of them, but he had managed to take it all. Although now that she knew that there was a shinigami supply store in the area, she shouldn't be surprised. They only set up those kinds of shops in area where there were a high concentration of spiritually aware humans.

She stayed silent in hopes that perhaps he would come to a different conclusion.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anybody. In fact, I'll help cover this up for you! I'll even throw in a free gigai for no extra cost! How does that sound?"

She glared at him suspiciously, before finally easing up and relaxing from the entire ordeal. "Thank you for the offer... What did you say your name was?"

"I never did say. Kisuke Urahara at your service!" He bowed. "And you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." She turned her stare back down towards the body of the orange haired teenager.

Urahara then noticed that a second body was hidden under the shadow of a wall, which appeared to have been patched up with some bandages. He recognized the body instantly.

"Rei..."

The shinigami perked up upon hearing the name."You know her?"

"Know her? I suppose you could say that." He walked over to her, checking if the bandages were properly wrapped. "I found her around a year ago with no memories. Gave her a place to live and occasionally provided an odd job or two. Didn't know about the other side to my business though."

"Then did you know?"

He tilted his head. "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Although she isn't nearly as bad as this idiot with his reitsu, it does leak out." She said. "I didn't notice it earlier because of his raw output and the hollow, but after it was over, I could feel it."

"...so you know, huh?"

"So you do know about it..." She looked over at where Urahara had finished his inspection of her body. "Answer me then. Why does her reitsu feel like a human's, a shinigami's, and a hollow's?"

He moved back towards her, looking over the newly minted shinigami. "I don't know." He picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder. "And even if I did know, it wouldn't be my place to tell."

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give her any information of that particular subject. She wouldn't drop it any time soon however. In fact, she still had one more question to ask. "Did you know that she can use shunpo?"

He froze in place. "What did you say?"

"She used shunpo to push me out of the way when the hollow tried to attack me. It got my shoulder, but it could have been worse if she hasn't gotten to me." They entered the house where Kurosaki's human body had been propped up on one of the few non-broken chairs. "How did she learn it?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps she simply emulated the technique you used to get in front of Ichigo when you got that shoulder wound?" She was surprised at how he knew that she had used that move in order to try and save him. She hasn't told him about it. "People can do amazing things when put in certain extreme situations."

He set the shinigami Ichigo down and shoved him back in his original body. "There! Perfect!" He tapped his cane against the chair. "Well, let's get finished with the rest of this stuff before we head off. We have to finish this before sunrise because I have to get a shipment to restock my store in the morning."

She followed behind him, questions still wandering around her head, but she let them sit in a filing cabinet in her mind.

She had work to do in the mean time, though.

Mainly making sure Ichigo didn't manage to kill himself while he acted as a shinigami in her place.

* * *

For my next story, well, i did have plans for another naruto story, but writing the first chapter of that one is HAAAARD. SERIOUSLY. meanwhile, my F/S crossover idea is going nowhere fast...

plans: a story called hantaro finds:. Hantaro finds a lot of things underground in the sewers. Lets see exactly what the repercussions behind what he finds are...

Basically, he finds things like DRILLS THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS or an entire EVANGELION and then stuff happens. Oh, I can just imagine him finding something like a TARDIS or a devil fruit now...

a story called darkened steel: Steven stone, newly minted champion, decides instead of sitting around in a room all day, he would travel around before his fame finally caught up to him and everyone would recognize him. So, he travels to sinnoh, where he meets two fellow sisxteen year olds, cyrus and cynthia, along with a ten year old kid named volkner, who decide that they are all going to conquer the sinnoh league.

Basically only planning to write that cause MAH FAV SHIP EVAH IS DERE

Finally, a fate/stay night story about the true essence of being a class called embodiment: Basically just an excuse to write rider as the legendary STIG. still haven't figured out the other classes. Basically, people are chosen based on how well tey embody their class. THE STIG is literally the combined knowledge of all humanity has to offer on driving in one receptacle. so the person that best exemplifies the traits of sword for saber and the person who can only be an archer and so on and so on...

Oh forgot to mention a crack top gear initial D crossover where takumi takes up the mantle of the Stig.

Basically it for now...


End file.
